


Broken Mirrors

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every angel is aligned to an archangel, and expected to follow their teachings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mirrors

Once, Raphael gathered her closest kin and said: “Family is our faith. Not only in our Father, but in our brothers and sisters. We are not warriors, but healers. We give them our strength, and it is returned to us tenfold. Our love for them burns bright, and it guides us to our true path. This is the essence we share.”

She held true to those words. When the war came, she struck no blow against Lucifer, but once the battle had cleared, it was Raphael who held Michael close, who leant him her strength. She gave him what they all needed. When no other would, she became the lieutenant, healer and warrior and Michael’s right hand. And Rachel, who had been so young when those words were spoken, glowed with pride in the destiny they shared.

So she had not understood, after Michael’s fall, when Raphael ignored their Father’s signs, and turned on their brother. Rachel descended to Earth, but she did not fall – the path still shone beneath her feet. She became the lieutenant, and did what was needed of her. She leant Castiel her strength, and that purpose burned bright inside of her. At his right hand, she learned how to fight against her kin.

It was only when Castiel turned on her that Rachel finally understood: some orders should not be followed, some wounds were beyond a healer’s help, and some love, once given, would never be returned. She saw in that moment why Raphael sought so desperately to save one lost brother above all the rest. But it was too late, for the both of them, and, as Castiel’s blade pierced her chest, Rachel knew what it was to burn away to nothingness.


End file.
